


A Slice of Cas

by Scooter9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter9/pseuds/Scooter9
Summary: a shamless smut piece i wrote about what i think should have happened after Cas came back from purgatory, season 8 episode 7.
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	A Slice of Cas

“I am dirty” cas says and turns towards the small bathroom in Sam and Dean’s motel room 

“I still can’t wrap my mind around the fact that Cas is back! This is crazy man, I’m going to head to that liquor store around the corner. We need to celebrate” sam says 

Normally Dean would comment on Sam being the one to suggest alcohol. Normally Dean would have been the one to suggest alcohol. Normally Dean would smack Sam’s hand away for reaching for the keys to baby. But this wasn’t a normal situation. Cas was back, and not just back from heaven or wherever else ‘Angels of the Lord’ went . Cas was back from purgatory. The place where the worst of the worst monsters lived and hunted and died. As an Angel purgatory was even worse for him, leviathan and vampires and shapeshifters alike were on him like fleas on a dog. Hell seconds before Benny and Dean got out a swarm of leviathan tracked them. Dean assumed that Cas was killed or eaten or whatever by them. But he wasn’t, he was here with Dean in a cheap dirty motel room in Salina Kansas, showering because he was dirty and ‘purgatory will do that to you’

before he registers what he’s doing Dean looks down to see his hand is on the worn gold handle of the bathroom door, its cool in his hand despite the steam from the shower. He looks over and sees that Sam has already left to the liquor store. Dean pushes the door open walking in and allowing just a half second to take in the warmth around him. It smells like honey and apples. Did Cas bring his own soap, because no motel he’s ever been to has had soap that smells so damn good.

“Dean?” Cas calls braking him out of his weird ass thoughts about Cas and soap and smelling good enough to eat. to eat? what the actual hell has gotten into him.

without thinking Dean takes another step forward and pulls back the thin blue shower curtain revealing Cas in all his naked glory. again what the actual fuck was going on with Dean? he came in here to get answers damn it not oogle his best friend.

“Dean?” Cas says again.

“yeah you’ve said that already”

“i assumed i should say it again because i had yet to receive a response”

“what the hell man?” Dean yelled

Cas just looked at him with water cascading down his face.

“You can’t just come back from purgatory, say you don’t remember a damn”  
thing, and then take a shower.”

“we exchanged exclamations of my miraculous return so i assumed it would be alright for me to have a few moments to myself.”

“i thought you were dead” came Dean’s broken reply

“i can assure you i am not”

“damn it cas! You can’t just bust back in here i morned you. I- I- man, I cried over you” the last came out as a whisper as Dean turned around bringing his hands up to cover his face. He didn’t know what was going on. he was all over the place. he missed Cas like crazy and would have given anything to have him back. he cried over him, and he just told him. that was something he wouldn’t ever admit to anyone even Sammy. 

Dean didn’t notice that Cas had stepped out of the shower until he was spun around by strong and slightly damp arms. the hug was awkward, and not just because was was naked and wet, but because deans hands were still covering his face. When Dean made a move to bring them around Cas’s back to return the hug, Cas mistook that for his trying to get out of the hug. quickly, and without thinking Dean reached for his wrists not letting him back away. without green eyes leaving blue Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’s. they were warm and plush despite the ever-present chaptness of them. Cas wasn’t reacting, and it was Dean’s turn to take a step back. Fuck! what was he thinking. he can’t kiss Cas. Cas is his bestfriend, who just got back from purgatory, and Dean was most certainly not gay. but just in the same way Dean had stopped Cas from moving Cas stopped Dean. One large hand broke free of the grip Dean forgot he still had on Cas’s wrist and came up to rest at the base of Dean’s neck pushing him into Cas once again. this time slowly their mouths began to move together. soft moans of pleasure escaping them both. Cas let his tongue slide across the seam of Dean’s lips asking for permission. Dean allowed him complete and total access tasting him for all he was worth. honey and apples Dean thought. he gasped

“Cas!”

“is this not okay?”

“what? i mean yeah i want - i want to … with you” Dean stuttered out

“then let us continue. i realized while in purgatory away from any trace of humanity that touch is what i missed most” 

Dean swears he could hear his jaw drop. did Cas the Angel of the Lord really just say that he missed touch more than anything else while away in purgatory?

“and not just any touch Dean” Cas said his deep rumble of a voice dripping more sex than he had any right to “your touch” 

“although the debate about whether you can miss what you never had is still up in the air” he rambled on going from Mr. Grey to Mr Rodgers in .5 seconds flat

“shut up and do that thing with your tongue again you idiot” Dean said with a laugh stepping back into Cas’s space.

then, as if it had happened a million times before Cas reached up to cup Dean’s face in his hands, one on either side of his beautiful hunter. he stood on his toes to get a better angel causing him to rock forward and lose his balance just the slightest. Dean wrapped his arms around him and with a smile asked “already making you go weak in the knees Cas, because this has just gotten started”

“No Dean, Angels do not get weak in the knees” Cas said matter of factly

“it was just an expression, man.” Dean said opening his eyes to look at Castiel only to see a small smile forming on his lips. “oh. oh! you made a joke”

“i did. i was trying to impress you”

“no need to try and impress me with words,” Dean said letting his eyes trail down Cas’a body. “this right here is impressing me enough” 

Dean reached out and palmed Cas’a length. it was heavy in his hand, solid and smooth trimmed to perfection. Dean sure didn’t look that nice when he got back from purgatory, but then again Dean didn’t have Angel mojo either. As he let go of the man’s erection he slowly slid his palm across its length getting a feel for it all, imagining what it would feel like in his mouth, what it would taste like, what it would be like with Dean on his knees looking up at Castiel.

“nggh”

Dean almost missed that beautiful moan that Cas let out, too busy day dreaming. 

“oh Cas baby, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. im going to make you feel so good Angel. im going to make you scream my name, gonna make you come so hard they’ll know about it in heaven”

then Dean had an idea what better way to knock out two birds with one stone he could make his fantasy a reality and get more of those hot ass moans. Dean began to get down on his knees, but strong hands stopped him.

“i want to see you Dean” muttered Cas “all of you”

blue eyes met green, and Dean froze, but Cas was there for him, just like always. he pushed his navy jacket off his shoulders, and then slid his hands underneath the man’s shirt leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. when he reached his nipples he gave both a small pinch causing dean to gasp.

“I’m going to make you scream too Dean. you’d like that wouldn’t you my sweet boy? you want me to make you come apart? and make you moan, make you beg for it?”

Dean had never been so turned on in his entire life. he felt is cock twitch in his suddenly too tight pants. 10 minutes ago he was beating himself up for thinking Cas smelled nice, and now he wanted to be Cas’s good boy. 

“y-yes. yes, please! Please Cas”

“mmhm. thats what i thought. be good for me and take your clothes off, and ill make you feel real good.”

Dean didn’t know where any of this was coming from. his awkward Angel was all the sudden a sex god. Dean was here for it. in fact Dean loved it! He was usually in charge when it came to the horizontal tango, but being told what to do and being called a good boy was really turning him on.

quickly, so as not to upset Cas, dean shucked off his shirt while simultaneously toeing off his boots. he stepped out of them and pulled his socks off as well. he was unbuckling his belt when he looked up at Cas. and Fuck, if he wasn’t already hard as steal he was now. Cas’s eyes were almost black his pupils were so large and he had a sexy little smirk across his mouth. he was looking at Dean like he hadn’t eaten in a mouth and he was a buffet. locking eyes with him Dean unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers as in one go, too impatient to get to what was next to take them one at a time. 

“oh Dean. you’re beautiful. i can’t wait to kiss every freckle on your body, to map out each scar, to make you fall apart beneath me with just my hands. but that will have to wait. im feeling rather impatient now”

and with that Cas reached out and touched dean’s cock for the first time. Dean could have come on the feeling of his cool hands alone, but he wanted this to be more. Dean lunged forward to capture Cas’s mouth with his own, licking his Angel’s lips in a request to gain access to his mouth. Fuck Cas tasted like, well like heaven. slowly Dean ran his hand down Cas hard body while still plundering his mouth. he let his hands trail through course public hair until he could firmly grasp Cas’s length. they stayed like that for a moment. just lazily kissing and stroking one another until Cas spoke up.

“Dean, sweet boy, as much as i love this i want to make it better.”

without missing a beat Cas reached around Dean for the cheap motel 3 in 1 soap and poured a generous amount on his hand. then he began to rub it all over Dean’s own leaking cock. it felt so good that for a moment Dean let go of Cas. Cas then took his another hand and lined up himself with Dean. Holy shit! Dean thought he’s going to jack us both off.

“Fuck that is so hot” Dean gasped as he let his forehead fall forward onto Cas’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Cas asked breathlessly “Do you like that dean? tell me how much you like it my sweet boy.”

“nngh Cas it feels so good. so so good. you make me feel so good. im so hard for you baby. i love the feeling of you jacking me off, of our hard cocks rubbing together. i like that you feel good too. you do feel good too don’t you Angel?”

“Oh dean. my sweet sweet boy! of course i feel great!”

“awesome, because i want this to be just as good for you. i want to watch as you fall apart Angel ”

“only for you” came Cas’s whispered reply

after that no words were spoken for several moments just rough breathing and muffled moans  
“im close dean”

“oh God, me to cas! me to baby! it feels so good… what you’re doing to me … I’ve never felt this before”

Cas smiled at that. Castiel wasn’t stupid he knew Dean was very experienced in ‘the horizontal tango’ as he called it, so for Dean to tell him he’d never felt anything like this before was a bid deal.

“i want us to come at the same time. do you think you can be my good boy and do that for me?” asked Cas

there he goes again with that good boy thing again dean thought to himself. why was that so fucking hot?

“nggh! yes Cas! for you yes!” dean said breathlessly 

after a few more strokes Cas’s hand went to cradle Dean’s balls

that sent Dean over the edge

“Cas, baby I’m going to come”

“me too Dean. come for me. come for me my good boy”

and with that dean painted Cas’s hand and Cas’s cock white with his release. Cas came soon after mixing his on seed in. 

the sight of Cas smearing their combined come over his still sensitive member was enough to make him hard all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeek! my first posted fic! i got the inspiration while doing a bit of a rewatch during quarentine! comments are very welcome and very appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! i hope you're all doing well!


End file.
